Muérdago
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: La navidad llegó a Konoha, ¿Cómo la festeja el vengador Uchiha? One-shot navideño


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

Dedicado a mi Nii-san

Mi primera navidad sin vos :'(

.

.

.

.

.

**Muerdágo**

La vena en su frente cada vez se hacía mas grande, sus dientes parecían a punto de romperse de tanto que los hacía rechinar, sus dedos se crispaban sobre sus brazos, amenazando con dejar marcas al día siguiente, y es cualquiera que estuviera en su situación tal vez lo comprendería.

— Ino-chan, pásame ese adorno rojo, por favor — la voz de Hinata sonaba tan suave como un arrullo.

— ¿Dónde pongo esto? — Kiba sostenía una larga guirnalda dorada entre sus manos.

— ¡Naruto, deja de comerte la masa de las galletas! — Sakura le pegó un puñetazo al rubio, quien tenía la boca repleta de una sustancia banquecina.

— Lee, deja de cantar, y ayúdame — Ten Ten regañaba a su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke hizo varios ejercicios de respiración, para tratar de controlar, la ira que crecía en su interior, y es que ¿Cómo soportar que un ejército de personas invadan tu casa, ni bien despiertas para ponerse a decorarla según ellos "porque hoy es navidad"?

— Uchiha — saludó Neji, poniéndose a su lado, observando el panorama festivo a su alrededor.

— Hyūga — respondió indiferente.

No volvieron a emitir palabra, después de todo no eran hombres muy conversadores.

Sasuke veía como su apacible y algo lúgubre hogar, era adorando con los típicos colores de época, desde el rojo, hasta el dorado, guirnaldas, esferas de diferentes tonalidades, pequeñas réplicas de Santa Claus, luces, tanto color lo abrumaba.

¿Y porque ya no los había echado ya a esa panda de fanáticos de un obeso vestido de rojo?

Simple respuesta: Sakura.

Esa molestia de pelo rosa, le había suplicado que la dejara festejar la navidad en su casa, le habría dicho que no si no hubiera puesto esa cara de gatito de Shrek, y el había caído, ¡El! el autoproclamado frío y despiadado vengador.

Sus ancestros deberían estar revolcándose en su tumba, al verse superado por una mujer.

— ¡Oe, Teme! Ayuda en algo y no andes de flojo — Naruto había llegado hasta el y lo apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

— Ya puse MI casa, dobe — dijo haciendo énfasis en el "mi".

— No importa, igual debes hacer algo datttebayo — Naruto adopto una pose autoritaria.

— No pienso mover un dedo.

— Pues si no lo haces, te acusaré con Sakura-chan.

— Ella no me va a decir nada — aseguró con una sonrisa arrogante.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, sopesando lo dicho por Sasuke, era cierto que era probable que Sakura no le diga nada, pero también habían pasado los años, y la fémina del equipo tal vez ya fuera mas imparcial, mandándole una mirada retadora a Sasuke, se dirigió a la cocina en donde Sakura se encontraba preparando la cena.

— Saaaaaaaakura - chaaaaan — canturreo el muchacho.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? — espetó la pelirrosa sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras cortaba unas verduras.

— El teme no esta haciendo absolutamente nada, le he pedido ayuda y no ha querido dármela — Naruto hizo una mueca inocente — No es justo que todos trabajemos y el este sentadote, solo mirándonos.

Sakura lo miró y se mordió el labio, era cierto ya hacía mucho con ceder su casa, pero también era injusto para los demás que el no hiciera nada. Con un suspiro con fastidio, salió hasta el umbral de la cocina.

— Sasuke-kun, puedes venir un momento — lo llamó.

Neji lo miró con la burla pintada en los ojos, Sasuke miraba con incredulidad hacia de donde provenía la voz.

Con molestia caminó hacia la cocina, de donde Naruto salía con una amplia y triunfal sonrisa.

Sasuke se anotó mentalmente darle una paliza mas tarde a ese rubio estúpido.

— ¿Qu-…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que un nudo se le formo en la garganta ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Sakura vestía un delantal amarillo, pero no era cualquiera, era EL delantal de su difunta madre, al menos uno de los tantos que tenía.

Sakura extrañada se miró a si misma y descubrió el problema.

— Yo…lo siento, es que necesitaba uno, y lo encontré — se explicó — será mejor que me lo quite — hizo de amago de quitárselo, pero el muchacho se lo impidió.

— No… es decir, no hay problema — carraspeó y recobró su fría postura. — ¿Para que me llamaste?

— Oh, bueno, necesito ayuda con la comida, y pues como tu sabes cocinar, creí que podías ayudarme — dijo nerviosa Sakura, mirándolo suplicante.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada glacial, resoplo pasándose una mano por el pelo. Esa pelirrosa lo estaba volviendo loco, no había forma de negarle nada, la miro una vez mas. Bueno, adiós orgullo.

— Esta bien…

.

.

.

En su sitio Neji aun se burlaba del Uchiha, hasta que una voz molesta sonó a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces ahí Neji? Ven y ayúdame — Ten Ten lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

El castaño miró sorprendido a su compañera de equipo, jamás le había hablado así, no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que la chica lo había jalado del brazo.

.

.

.

Horas después todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, cenando, riendo, pero mas que nada disfrutando del momento, Naruto, Kiba y Chouji parecían hacer una competencia de quien podía meter mas comida en sus bocas, Shikamaru los veía y bufaba algo parecido a "problemático", Suigesti intentaba coquetear con Ino, y esta le seguía el juego, Karin rodaba los ojos ante su patético intento de seducción, Shino le hablaba a Jugo sobre sus insectos y este lo escuchaba con ávido interés, Hinata conversaba con Ten Ten y Sakura, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a Naruto, Lee hablaba y Neji escuchaba o lo fingía al menos, Sai anotaba el comportamiento de los presentes en una libreta.

Sasuke observaba a su alrededor como todos parecían feliz, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo porque el no se sentía así, se levantó silenciosamente y salió.

.

.

.

Afuera hacía frió propio de la época, aunque no había nieve, pero si una fría brisa, se apoyo en uno de los pilares, con la mirada perdida, recordando.

Era imposible no hacerlo, al menos en un día como este, con su madre solían adornar el árbol, y su hermano solía alzarlo para poner la estrella, el era muy pequeño y no podía alcanzarlo.

Los deliciosos platillos de su madre, y porque no los regalos de su padre. Una lástima que todo eso se perdiera, cerró sus ojos intentando apaciguar el dolor en su corazón.

Sintió una presencia a su lado, pero no abrió los ojos, hasta que ella habló.

— Tengo un regalo para ti, Sasuke-kun.

Abrió sus ojos mirándola por fin, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sonreía tímidamente. En sus manos traía un paquete rectangular forrado en papel azul. Sakura extendió sus manos ofreciéndoselo, Sasuke miró el paquete con una ceja alzada, y lo tomó, lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Un portarretrato.

Ese era el regalo de Sakura, pero no cualquiera, contenía la fotografía de su familia, una de las últimas, en donde Mikoto revolvía los cabellos de el y de su hermano sacándoles una sonrisa, y su padre sonreía un poco. Una sensación cálida se extendió en su pecho.

Miró a Sakura nuevamente. Esta tenía la vista baja y apretaba un poco sus manos unidas.

— Gracias…

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente, de esas sonrisas que estaban dedicadas solo a él. Miró hacia arriba y se sonrojo nuevamente. Sasuke siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Muérdago? — susurro. — ¿Qué significaba? — se preguntó a si mismo, sabía que significaba algo, pero no podía recordarlo.

— Uhmm…la tradición dice que cuando dos personas están bajo uno…de…deben besarse — respondió Sakura mas roja aún.

Sasuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, miró las dichosas hojitas luego a Sakura, repitió la acción una vez mas.

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada claramente incómoda.

— Sakura…

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada, y se encontró el rostro del Uchiha, a escasos centímetros del suyo. Trago saliva con algo de dificultad.

Sasuke tenía la vista fija en los labios de Sakura, rosados y carnosos, bastante apetecibles.

Sakura se remojo los labios inconcientemente, la distancia fue disminuyendo poco a poco, rozándose al principio, y luego uniéndose en un beso tímido y tierno.

El primero de ella.

El primero de él (El dobe no contaba)

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando el beso termino, negándose a abrirlos por miedo de que haya sido un sueño. Los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada negra del Uchiha.

— Feliz Navidad Sakura.

— Feliz Navidad Sasuke-kun.

Un pequeño copo de nieve se colo entre sus rostros aún cercanos. Sakura rió suavemente, y tomó la mano de Sasuke saliendo completamente al jardín.

Sakura daba vueltas sonriendo con felicidad, mientras Sasuke la observaba, permitiéndole admirarla como nunca antes lo hizo. Y mas que nada disfrutando del agradable momento junto a ella.

Ahora podía sentirse felíz.

.

.

.

— Les dije que era buena idea — Ino y sus demás compañeros estaban agazapados mirando a Sasuke y a Sakura, tras la puerta.

— hhññsñss — Karin gruñía cosas inentendibles, estaba amordazada y atada a una de las sillas, obra de Suigetsu y Jugo, quien colaboró con algo de reticencia, para que no interrumpiera la escena.

— No me imagine que la fea querría ser besada por el Uchiha. — comentó Sai.

Hinata miraba a Naruto, quien estaba algo cabizbajo.

— Naruto-kun…

El rubio alzó la vista y le sonrió con cierta tristeza, para nadie era un secreto de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa.

— No importa, si ellos son felices yo también lo soy.

La chica sonrió con ternura.

— ¿Quién quiere abrir los regalos? — preguntó Kiba, cerca del árbol.

Todos corrieron y se dispusieron a abrir los regalos.

**(Fragmento extraído del Fic "Rosa Negra")**

.

.

.

.

Un regalito Navideño para todos los fans de Naruto, ojalá les haya gustado.

Les deseo de todo corazón que pasen unas felices fiestas, que la pasen bien junto a sus seres queridos y coman mucho pan dulce! jejeje

Besos y abrazos.

Lady BlackStar.


End file.
